Fear
by Kam
Summary: Theres a new soldier who is related to one that already exists. She thinks she will love fighting, but what happeneds when she finds out she might actually die?
1. Fear

"Sir, we are told that there is going to be a new trooper." Johnny Rico said.   
"Im already informed of that Rico." Lt. Razak said.  
"Hey, is that her?" Dizzy asked.  
"Its a she?" Gossard asked.  
"Yah, and Im a she too, so if ya wanna make something of it, see me." Dizzy said with a smile. I walked up.  
"Um, Im Kam Bruto." I mumbled.  
"Kam Bruto?" Rico asked, looking at Sgt. Bruto.  
"Yah, my little sister." He said.  
"Oh this is some great stuff!" Gossard exlaimed.  
"Why did you even come here Kam?" My brother asked.  
"I missed you! Actually, I didnt, but I like to fight, and Im good at it, so I joined the squad!" I said.  
"Well, the first time you screw up, which I know you will, your going back home. Because if you get hurt, Mom and Dad will make it my fault." He said angrily.  
"Shove it! Im staying!" I said.  
"Well, how old are you first? All of us here are 20 or older, except Im 38." Lt. Razak said.  
"Um, how old is the youngest person here?" I asked.  
"Im Higgins, and I am only 20." A cute guy said.  
"Oh. I just turned 17." I mumbled.  
"We might have to send you home. Your just a kid." Lt. Razak said. I sighed and looked down. Then I walked over the tents. I sat down with my knees up and had my arms around them. Then I rested my head on them. I could feel tears building up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Higgins asked, walking over.  
"Im fine. Its just everyone expects me to be weak because Im younger. Ive been in three different squads so far, and they kick me out the first day cause Im so young. But they underestimate me. Im pretty strong, but they just focus on my age." I mumbled.  
"Well, Im the youngest too. I dont really fight, but I am a journalist. The whole squad treats me badly cause Im too weak to go somewhere alone." Higgins said.  
"Are you serious?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yah." He said.  
"Okay, I decided. You can stay on the squad." Lt. Razak said.  
"Really! Thank you so much!" I exlaimed.  
"But, the first time you proove to me how weak you are, you have to go back home. It that clear?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay apes! Get in your suits, grab your guns. We are going to kick some bug butt!" He added. Everyone started to run to the ship. I got up and me and Higgins ran over to it.  
"Zander!" I exlaimed, seeing the pilot of the ship. The other pilot was Carmen Ibanez.  
"Kam!" He exlaimed.  
"You know him?" Higgins asked.  
"He is my x-boyfirend!" I said in awe. Man he had gotten a lot hotter.  
"Oh. Well, uh, do you have a boyfriend now?" Higgins asked.   
"No. Its good to see you again Zander." I said. He grinned.  
"Yah, you too. Hey, good luck out there. Its your first day, and where you guys are going is going to be pretty tough." He said.  
"Thanks for the good luck, but I think I will be fine." I said, walking into the suit-up area. Higgins followed.  
**  
After getting in uniform, I grabbed my gun. I was so hyped up! I am actually able to be on a squad! All I have to do is do good, and I get to stay! The ship landed, and the troopers ran out. I followed. Immediatly a load of bugs came running out. I started shooting at them, and successfully killed 5. I looked around and Rico, Dizzy, and Carl were all in a little group, Doc and Gossard were in another, and Lt. Razak and my brother were in another. The ship that brought us had flown away. Higgins was recording everything with his camrecorder. I shook my head and decided to pay attention. Good thing I looked in front of me when I did because I had to shoot a bug that was inches away. That was scary. I could feel my heart beating fast from the rush of fear and excitement. All of a sudden I heard a blast and a giant ball of plasma went shooting up into the sky, then started to fall. I noticed it was kinda falling where I was. I kinda just watched it come closer and closer. Then I realized what was happening and I jumped out of the way and it blew a chunk out of the ground where I just had been. I breathed quickly in and out from fear. I could see my breath on the front of my helmet. (the glass part) I heard a bug noise and looked behind me and shot the bug right before it attacked me. What had I gotten myself into? I thought it would be fun, but I had to realize the facts. I could die today! With that thought I started to hyperventalate. Soon enough a buttload of bugs formed around me. I desperately looked around for help, but everyone else was busy with their own bugs. I had no choice. I grabbed a grenade and placed it where I was standing. Then I ran a few yards away as it exploded and killed a few bugs. I could feel the heat, even through my suit. I turned to look to see how many bugs were left. Still a buttload. I started shooting. I heard beeping and looked at my gun. It was going empty. I had 28 bullets left. Better make them count. I killed another 3 bugs, to see I only had 10 left. All the other noises around me seemed to blur out except for my gun shooting. I watched the bullets go. 5 left. 2 left. All of a sudden my gun clicked. Im out. I grabbed for another grenade to see I had none left. Its over. I dont wanna be a soldier anymore. I wanna go home. I watched a bug come running up to me. I just stood there, not able to do anything. I winced as I saw it raise a claw. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.  
  
  
  
If you want to know what happends next, please post some reviews so I know some people actually read my stories! 


	2. Pain

I heard a shot and I opened my eyes to the the bug dead. Then I looked over to see who had shot it.  
"Your going home after this." My brother said.   
"Good." I said shakily. He walked over and gave me another gun.  
"Hold out until we leave." He said. Then he walked back to Lt. Razak. I started to shoot bugs again. All of a sudden there was a loud noise.  
"The queen!" Carl yelled. Everyone threw a grenade. Then 3 plasma bugs shot their plasma up and it flew by everyone. Right then about 300 bugs ran out.   
"Crap..." I mumbled. I looked around to see Lt. Razak calling for the ship to come back. Then I saw a bug jump on Doc. I gasped. But lucky for him, Gossard killed it. Bugs started to swarm around everyone. One came really close to me and hit my clasp of bullets out. Carl shot it for me. Then he went back to his bugs. I looked around on the ground for my clasp. I saw it and knelt down to put it in. But I guess I was scared because I couldnt seem to get it in cause I was shaking so badly. I looked up to see bugs getting really close to me. I hurried up. I kept looking up to see them getting closer and closer. Then I finally heard a click as I got it in. Then I looked up in time to see a bug shove its claw into my left side. I cried out in pain and rolled to the ground. It got ready for another strike, and I shot it. Then it fell on me, making its other claw go through my right arm. I screamed. I heard someone yell,  
"Trooper down!" I saw everything a blur. Then everything went black.  
**  
I opened my eyes. I was in the medical center of the Roughneck base. Doc walked over.  
"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "You know you almost died out there." He added.  
"Why does it hurt when I breathe?" I asked.  
"One of them punctured your lung." He said, "And nearly broke your elbow, since it went almost all the way through the bone.  
"Am I going home?" I asked, wincing as he gave me a shot.  
"Probably. Im sorry kid, you are a good fighter, but you arent skilled enough yet." Doc said.  
"Well, I got scared out there. There was alot of bugs." I said.  
"Yah, maybe you can stay, but someone will need to train you more. Because it wasnt your fault, we didnt know it would be that bad either." He said. Right then my brother walked in.  
"Your okay, thank God!" He said. I nodded.  
"You know, your really lucky. Normally someone would've died from blows like that. You have alot of endurance, so you can stay." Lt. Razak said, walking in. I let out a sigh of relief. Soon the whole squad came in.  
"Your okay, right?" Rico asked. I nodded.   
"Good, we need a trooper like you!" Dizzy said. Carl aggreed. So did Gossard. Soon everyone left, but Higgins stayed behind.  
"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, looking worried.  
"Well, my side hurts like heck, but other than that Im fine." I mumbled.  
"I didnt see you get attacked, but I did hear you scream. I feel bad, because I was the one closest to you too." He said.  
"Its okay...who said trooper down? And how exactly did I get here?" I asked.  
"Rico said trooper down, and the ship came a few minutes after you passed out." He said.  
"Who brought me into the ship?" I asked.  
"Me." He mumbled.  
"But your footage!" I said.  
"Its okay, your more important than a stupid story. Anyway, I got alot of it." He said, smiling. I blushed and smiled back. Okay, I have to admit it. He is totally hot, AND nice!  
**  
A little while later I was walking around the halls. I wanted to see what Higgins was up to, so I went to his room and knocked on the door.  
"Hey, are you sure you should be walking around?" He asked, looking worried.  
"I feel okay." I mumbled. With that he smiled.  
"Oh, hey, wanna have some pizza or something? Cause I got some in here." He said.   
"Sure, Im starving!" I exlaimed, following him in. I didnt notice, but my brother had seen me go in his room from around the corner. He glared.  
"Your so going down if you even touch my sister, Higgins." He whispered to himself.  
Back in Higgins room, we were pigging out on pizza and sharing our most embarrassing stories with each other. Then afterwards we watched a few movies, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on his couch. He carried me to sleep on his bed, and he slept on the couch.  
**  
I opened my eyes slowly, cause I was still really tired. Then I saw I was in Higgins bed, so I immediatly knew I had fallen asleep in his room. I felt so bad, since he was forced to take the couch or the floor. But I walked into the room where we had been eating last night and saw he looked pretty comfortable, so I let out a sigh of relief. Then I saw a tape sitting next to the TV, and it was labled "Last Battle". I thought for a moment and realized that was the battle where I got attacked. I decided I would see how much footage I costed him. I popped in the tape, and sat on the floor. It was on the part right after I was attacked.  
"You guys! The trooper thats down is Kam!" Higgins yelled.  
"My sister?! Is she dead?" My brother yelled. It had Higgins set down the camrecorder and pick me up. A few seconds later the ship came. Then Carl grabbed the camrecorder and it kinda blanked out for a few seconds. Then he must've set it down sideways, cause thats how everything looked. Crooked. It had Doc run over.  
"She isnt breathing!" He yelled. He took off my helmet. "Uh, anyone know CPR?" He asked sheepishly.  
"I thought your a doctor! Arent they supposed to know that stuff?" Higgins asked frantically.  
"I forgot...." Doc mubmled, hanging his head down.  
"Fine, I know it." Higgins said. With that, he started to breathe for me. After about 5 minutes, I coughed a little, and could breathe on my own. I gasped, and the tape ended. Higgins saved my life. Right then I heard stirring. I looked to see Higgins awake, and looking afraid. Like I might be mad he gave me CPR.  
"Higgins, you saved my life!" I exlaimed.  
"Your not mad? Like your not mad I didnt like invade your personal life by our lips touching?" He asked.  
"Listen to yourself! You saved my life! You dont need to feel scared!" I exlaimed.  
"So, were still friends, right?" He asked.  
"Of course. If you didnt give me CPR, I bet no one else knew it, and I would be dead right now." I said. Then he started to laugh. "Okay, I thought me being dead was a tradegy, but hey, everyone experiences things differently..." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, its not that. But I remember now that when I was done giving you CPR, Zander looked p-oed! So did your brother!" He said, grinning.  
"Yah, if I wasnt almost dead, and conscious, I probably wouldve peed my pants laughin." I said, giggling. He grinned, and right then Dizzy came in.  
"Hey...I didnt expect to see this sight..." She mumbled.  
"What? Oh no, Diz, you gotta believe me, we hung out, and she fell asleep. Thats all." Higgins said quickly.  
"You sure?" She asked, looking like she didnt believe a word he had just said.  
"Please believe us! Nothing happened. And I wouldnt do what your thinking we did, cause thats totally disgusting!" I said. She sighed.  
"Whatever. I was going to come in here and say its time to eat, and Lt. Razak is calling in today to see if we have any missions." She said, leaving.  
"Great. Now theres gunna rumors, and Lt. Razak will get mad." Higgins said, sighing.  
"Dont worry. Let them say the rumors. We know the truth, and thats what will make me happy." I said.  
**  
Down in the lunchroom, me and Higgins sat at the end of the table, afraid people would say stuff. Then Higgins got up to go look for some ketchup. Thats when I heard some snickering, and I noticed Dizzy, Rico, Gossard and Doc were looking at me, and laughing. I walked over.  
"What the heck is so funny?" I asked angrily.  
"You did the nasty with Higgins? Whooey, and I always thought he was a wimp!" Rico said.  
"Dizzy!" I exlaimed, glaring at her.  
"Hey, I never said I believed you!" She said, smirking.  
"Well believe this, thats disgusting, I would never do that, and we are only friends." I said, gritting my teeth.  
"Yah, and if he did even touch you, he's dead." My brother said, coming up behind me.  
"He didnt." I said truthfully.  
"Thats what they all say." Doc said, laughing.  
"Why do you have to do this?" I asked, tears building up.  
"Do what?" Dizzy asked, laughing.  
"This! You know its true, or at least one of you does, your just doing this to ruin my life!" I said, running back to the end of the table. Higgins was back by then.  
"Dont cry." He said, looking sad himself. Then he wiped the tears from my face. "And dont worry what they say." He said, looking more serious now. Carl came over.  
"I know your telling the truth. I can read minds." He said, smiling.  
"Okay." I said.  
"Ill try to convinse them the truth, hopefully it'll work." He said, walking away.  
"Thank God." I said.  



	3. Rumors Bite Monkies!

Lt. Razak walked over to us.  
"Sir." I said, saluting him. Higgins did the same.  
"I have been hearing you two are an item?" Lt. Razak said.  
"No. Its a lie. We are only friends." Higgins said.  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing. As soldiers, we have no time for relationships. Just for fighting and training. So if you do have one, you best stop it immediatly." He said sternly. Then he walked away.   
"This bites monkies." I said. Higgins giggled. I still heard laughing. I stomped over to the other end of the table. Higgins followed.  
"Hey, dont do anything that could get us suspended from fighting!..." He whispered. I curled my hands into a fist.  
"What is so funny?" I asked sternly.  
"You got told!" Rico said.  
"Now you have to break up." Dizzy said.  
"We arent going out. Even ask Carl." I said. They all looked at him.  
"Yah, well, I can read minds. They arent." He said.  
"Oh. Well, Carl never lies. Okay. Sorry." Dizzy mumbled.  
"Yah, sorry." Rico, Gossard, and Doc mumbled.  
"Its fine. Everyone makes mistakes." I said, walking away.  
**  
Later that day I was hanging out with him, and we were sitting on his couch. He was going through his papers for his job, and I was playing a game on my gameboy. I got bored, so I dropped it on the floor.  
"Need help with anything?" I asked.  
"Um, yah, could you rewrite these report titles, and put checks next to the ones that are done?" He asked.  
"Sure!" I said, grabbing a pile of papers. About 10 minutes passed. "Um, whats this word?" I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked over.  
"Oh, sorry I write so sloppy. It says Pluto mission #1." He said, smiling.  
"Hey, I write sloppy too!" I exlaimed. I noticed he kept his arm around me when he went back to writing. So I decided to scoot over closer to him so he wouldnt have to strain so many arm muscles. (hehe)  
"Watch the arms!" Bruto said, walking in. Higgins slid it back to his side, blushing.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I wanted to know where you were, so I assumed you'd be here. And I want you two 5 centimeters apart!" He said. So we both scooted to opposite ends of the couch. "Much better. Now you two behave, cause I am gunna be just outside in the hall." He said, leaving.  
"Geez, he is way too overprotective." I mumbled. Then Dizzy walked in.  
"Hey Lt says get to bed early tonight, we have an early mission tomarrow. Hey...why is Kam here?" She asked.  
"Im helping him with his journalist notes." I said.  
"Sure, I bet really you guys were making out!" She said in a singsong voice. Then she giggled, and left.  
"Why does everyone think immediatly that we are going out if we hang out?" I asked, tears building up again.  
"They are just like that...and why is it so bad that they think we are dating and doing other stuff?" He asked.  
"Because, its wrong." I said.  
"Oh, I get it now. Its wrong for you to like me?" He asked.  
"No, I didnt say that. And who said I didnt like you?" I asked. Then I realized what I just said and clamped my hand over my mouth.  
"You like me?" He asked.  
"Well...yah." I mumbled.  
"I like you." He said. Then he reached over and wiped the few tears that were rolling down my cheek. "Dont cry." He said.  
"But, they think something, even though we have told them its not true." I said.  
"I know. But no matter what we do they will think the same thing. And your better than them. They dont deserve your tears." He said. I turned to look at him. He still had his hand on my face from wiping the tears.  
"You do realize, that we are closer that 5 centimeters." I mumbled.  
"So. Let your brother kill us. I dont care. I just...want to do this..." He mumbled. Then he leaned in and kissed me. So I did the natural thing. I kissed back. Then we heard footsteps coming closer, so we quickly separated and acted like we were doing paperwork the whole time. Rico and Carl walked in a second later.  
"Hey, Diz said we would find you two together." Rico said, grinning.  
"Shut up." I said.  
"Well, its time to eat, so get in the lunch room before it gets cold." Rico said.  
"Okay." Higgins said.  
"Hey, wait a minute, were you guys making out?" Rico asked, laughing. We both blushed.  
"Why do you ask?" I asked.  
"Kam, I was jokin, I know you guys arent together!" Rico said, laughing. Carl just kinda stared at us. I can sense it! They were kissing! So maybe they are a couple! He thought.   
"Wel, cya." Rico said, leaving. We shortly left afterwards. 


End file.
